the science of astronomy
by sincerely sunshine
Summary: alaska-centric, miles' perspective. -- "even in death, stars always go out more brilliantly than they shine. my favorite star happens to be named alaska."


**P R O M P T ::** astronomy  
**W O R D S :: **445  
**R A T I N G ::** T  
**P A I R I N G ::** Alaska xx Pudge  
**N O T E S ::** DFTBA. that should say enough. for my earth systems class, we had to make a presentation on one of the major or minor branches of earth systems. i chose to do a poem / prosetry, and i chose astronomy- the life and death of a star. and somehow john green's amazing character popped into my head. so this would be an anonymous submission for one of pudge's classes. i dunno. so this is a comparison, omniscient view upon alaska, up until the 'incident'.

**D I S C L A I M E R ::** I do not own Looking For Alaska, I don't own Alaska or Miles / Pudge, nor do I own anything related to this wonderful John Green book. I do however own this piece of work.

_the science of_  
**Astronomy**

**date due** :: october second, O9`  
**submitted by** :: miles halter  
**submitted to** :: nameless

she is young, she is small, she is alaska. she  
is clouded and suppressed under starless skies,  
surrounded by just darkness, nothing more.  
she is alone, she is isolated. but all she wants is  
more. curious and curiouser, she spends her days  
mapping out clear skies and creating her very own  
constellations. "that freckle? it's called esterras.  
and the crazy squiggly one beside it- i call it narnia."

but days and days of confinement, of thirty days of  
polar nights and midnight suns, can make a young girl  
crack. yearning for something beyond our speck in the  
universe through milky ways and asteroid fields. across  
the mercury waves, venus rays, mars furies and multiple  
jupiter moons. riding straight through saturn's rings,  
of uranus icicles, drops of neptune and giant rocks we  
try to call a planet 'x'.

but maybe, you're not alone alaska. there's more to your  
solar system- more to your solar nebular hypothesis. after  
all, we're all a part of our own big bang theory- and this  
fleck of star masses are just one small part, expanding bit  
by bit, before reclining back down to you where just another  
exponential explosion, in which you will create your very own  
universe. so cast away your faith and your creationism evolutions.  
there are just facts and tangible explosions in the sky; from  
shooting stars, aurora australis and borealis and halley's comets.

leaving your own astronomical comas of colorful streaks and  
rocky dust. you'll have your 'alaska's comet' and the 'little  
alaska constellation' next to the sirius constellation, among  
the little and big dippers. but nothing compares to the beauty  
of your group of constellation freckled stars. the tiny star  
particles moving back and fourth in un-choreographed dances  
light up only outside of alaska's view. but you'll see it, alaska,  
you'll find them when you finally break free and fall back, into  
your own sky, after whirlwinds of off-axis vertigo. so just let go.

fall back out of your atmosphere. defy gravity and shine brighter  
than any bolide or flare stars just out of your reach. outshine and  
disperse all of those dark black holes. through the chaos and eclipses,  
you've gotten through it all, evolving and revolving. living through many  
autumnal and vernal points of equinox. it has been so long since your  
astronomical clock first began to tick, and now it's winding down to an  
end, unable to escape velocity for much longer, your personal tiny star  
is now evolved. your energy running low, your stellar wind expensed.  
and with a final act, you pull together for one final act creating the most  
powerful force any universe has ever seen-

your brilliant, cataclysmic supernova.

**la fin.**

if you have read and have liked, please leave a lovely little comment !!  
this is only a tiny prosetry for school, and it might not make sense with all the astronomy terms i included, but i hope you loved it as much as i love john green's wonderful book.  
i hope i did your favorites justice, and. . . yeah. hope you enjoyed the read !!


End file.
